The present invention relates to toy articles for pets, generally dogs, although can be adapted for use with other pets, such as cats. In particular, the present invention relates to chewable toys that include a chewable, synthetic portion and replaceable edible portions.
It is undeniable that some people love their pets to the extreme that they treat the pet like family. Some pet owners spare no expense for their pet, buying designer collars, leashes and beds. Many pets have sophisticated toys to play with. For some owners, the pet is their child.
Many pets, if not all, receive an edible treat every so often as a reward. For some, an edible treat is a result of the owner feeling guilty, for example, for having to leave the pet at home when the owner leaves, even for a short time. However, when the treat is consumed, the pet is lonely, having no more treats to occupy itself and having its master gone.
There have been attempts to make pet toys that dispense treats over an extended period of time, for example, for use when the owner is away from the pet. For example, there are toys that retain a cache of treats in a cavity. As the pet rolls and moves the toy, the treats are dispensed. Once the treats are gone from the cavity, the pet often loses interest in the toy.
There is always room in the pet market for additional toy designs, particularly for toys that include edible treats.